Mision de infiltracion
by Elder-Sensei
Summary: Mision de naruto con varios protagonistas en busca de sasuke. denme una oportunidad, es mi primer fic. parejas: NaruSakuLee NaruHinaKiba Ya cap 6 y prox el 7 disculpen la tardanza. Naruto se enfada!
1. La mision

MISION DE INFILTRAICON:  
La misión. Capitulo 1

Amanece en Konoha es un día soleado y feliz para casi todos los habitantes, hace ya casi 3 años que acabo la devastación de Konoha causada por Orochimaru, y la ciudad esta completamente reconstruida, y el monte de los Hokages con la nueva adjunción del Godaime inspira seguridad a los habitantes. Todo parece ir mejor para los habitantes de Konoha pero hay algunos que no parecen tan contentos. En un pequeño apartamento un chaval de no mas de 15 años vestido con una chaqueta negra y naranja y unos pantalones del mismo color suspira tristemente mientras sostiene en su mano una bandana ninja de Konoha con varios arañazos gordos.

Ya casi han pasado tres años desde que Sasuke se fue –suspiro Uzumaki Naruto- Pronto Orochimaru podrá volver a hacer su técnica y poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke….  
AAAArgh maldición! No se que hacer….

Mientras en otro lugar una joven de pelo rosa llora tristemente en su habitación (por si cabe duda alguna, si, es Sakura) recordando la actuación de Sasuke de hace unos días y como casi los mata a ella, a Sai, Naruto y Yamato

De mientras Naruto corría hacia la zona de entrenamiento con todas sus fuerzas…

¡¡La única posibilidad de que consiga traer de vuelta a Sasuke es hacerme mas fuerte y traerle a patadas!! –grito en plena calle Naruto  
De repente al girar por una calle se encontró de frente con una chica de pelo negro medio largo, y grandes ojos blancos. Naruto se tropezó en un intento de esquivarla y cayó torpemente al suelo.

Naruto-kun! –Grito Hinata- ¿estas bien?  
Si –respondió el chico mientras se levantaba y observaba a la chica que tenia delante que rápidamente aparto la mirada ruborizada y se fue corriendo  
¿Eh¿Hinata….? Cada día entiendo menos a esta chica… -dijo encogido de hombros Naruto.  
Al girarse para seguir de nuevo el camino se encontró de frente con Shikamaru.  
Hey! Shikamaru! –saludo Naruto.  
Hm –suspiro Shikamaru- por fin te encuentro. Te estaba buscando.  
¿Eh?  
Si –volvió a suspirar Shikamaru- Godaime te llama para una misión  
¿Eh? –exclamo nuevamente Naruto sin entender  
Shikamaru agacho la cabeza y suspiro –mejor sígueme anda- dijo mientras se marchaba.

En el despacho de La Quinta Hokage:  
AAAAH donde están esos dos idiotas- exclamo Tsunade.  
Tra… tranquilícese Tsunade-sama  
De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Shikamaru abatido y a un Naruto sonriente.  
Shikamaru: disculpe Godaime, Naruto se empeño en ir a tomar un plato de ramen antes de venir  
Suspiro de Tsunade.  
Tsunade: En fin. Os he reunido a todos los presentes para esta misión de rango A.  
¿Eh? –dijo Naruto y se giro viendo un grupo de chuunins detrás suya, todos prácticamente conocidos.  
Tsunade: se trata de una misión de infiltración y recogida de datos…  
Pero vieja Tsunade! –Grito Naruto- yo tengo que entrenar para traer de vuelta a Sasuke!  
La vena de la sien de Tsunade se inflo y Naruto se callo con una cara de miedo mientras acababa su frase:  
….sobre Uchiha Sasuke y en el mejor de los casos traerle de vuelta –finalizo Tsunade.  
EEEEEh? –Grito Naruto- Por fin me asignas una misión como Dios man…  
Naruto se callo de golpe al recibir un puñetazo en la cara de Tsunade.  
Como iba diciendo, os he traído a todos los presentes por vuestras capacidades y habilidades idóneas para la misión.  
El líder de la misión: Naara Shikamaru: es un genio reconocido preparado para todo tipo de misiones y podrá sin problemas planear cualquier táctica y contra táctica además de estar perfectamente cualificado para dirigir esta misión  
Inuzuka Kiba: cuyo olfato y técnicas servirán para detectar y detener al rival.  
Haruno Sakura: que cuya gran fuerza os servirá aparte de ser la ninja medico de la misión  
Rock-Lee: cuya fenomenal velocidad y poder en taijutsu os vendrá bien para el combate, aparte del entusiasmo que le dedica a las misiones (lee hace su pose)  
Hyuga Hinata: Cuyo byakugan os será de gran utilidad en territorio enemigo para detectar al enemigo.  
Arade Seldin (este me lo he inventado): Miembro de un clan reciente de Konoha y ascendido hace poco a chuunin. Tiene mucho talento y su técnica de barrera de sangre (o línea sucesoria si lo preferís) os será de gran utilidad.  
Sai: cuyo nivel en misiones y técnicas de tinta os será de gran utilidad.  
Y para finalizar: Uzumaki Naruto: al cual me vendrá bien no ver durante unos días….  
Eh! Vieja Tsunade como te atreves-exclamo Naruto un momento antes de recibir otro puñetazo de Tsunade en la cara.  
Shikamaru y Sakura agacharon la cabeza mientras negaban lentamente, Kiba y Lee mostraron una sonrisa de vergüenza ajena mientras Seldin miraba con una cara que decía "de que manicomio se ha escapado este". Únicamente Hinata se rió un poquito.

Tsunade¡¡crío del demonio!!  
Shikamaru: Em Tsunade sama, con todos mis respetos… ¿no somos demasiados para una misión de espionaje y recopilación de datos?  
En general si –dijo Tsunade calmándose- pero aquí lo que debéis hacer es dos equipos de 4.  
Sakura ¿dos equipos de 4?  
Si –respondió Tsunade- por el caso en el que os encontrarais con un enemigo y os eliminara aun quedara otro equipo que acabara la misión –dijo Tsunade sonriendo  
Ante esta respuesta todos los chuunins y el genin (pobre Naruto) pusieron cara "vaya jeta que tiene"  
Aaah esta misión es demasiado problemática –suspiro Shikamaru- en fin, os veo a todos en la puerta de Konoha mañana al medio día.

Espero que les guste. Dejenme reviews escribiendo en ellos recomendaciones, ya que este es mi primer fic, y me gstaria saber como hacerlo mejor.

Dejen reviews!!


	2. La salida

MISION DE INFILTRAICON:

Capitulo 2: La salida

Tras las indicaciones de la Godaime todo el grupo salio de su despacho dirigiendose a la salida.  
¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar la mision Shikamaru?- pregunto Naruto  
Pues entre 2 y 6 meses aproximadamente –respondio Shikamaru.  
EEEEEEEEH ¿Cómo dices?  
Lo que oyes- respondio Shikamaru- bueno ahora si no os importa, Seldin y yo debemos ir a la biblioteca a preparar la mision.  
Y dicho esto, Seldin y Shikamaru salieron rumbo a la biblioteca dejando a Naruto perplejo y a todos los demas que lo miraban.  
Mierda –dijo de repente Naruto- tengo que ir al ramen ichikaru, anque sea una ultima vez… ¿alguyien viene? Siempre viene vien comer acompañado.  
Yo voy Naruto-kun –dijo lee con su pose.  
Bien! –dijo Naruto. Sakura-chan no quieres venir con nosotros?  
No Naruto arigato, pero sai y yo tambien vamos a ir la biblioteca a preparar la mision- dijo sakura- es posible que nos encontremos con Sasuke-kun y….  
Ah vale –dijo Naruto cabizbajo- eh Hinata te quieres venir tu?  
Hmm.. bu.. bueno Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata un poco timida- Kiba-kun vas a venir tu tambien?  
Si –respondio este mientras akamaru daba un ladrido- por que no.  
Y dicho esto los cuatro se fueron al ramen ichikaru donde estuvieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche.  
Por la noche al final solo quedaban Lee hinata y Naruto, ya que kiba se fue temprano

Bueno, ya va siendo hora de quenos vayamos ¿no? – dijo Lee sonriente con lasmanos en el estomago  
Si, ya va siendo hora- respondio Naruto- mañana tenemos que madrugar, para una gran mision –dijo mientras apretaba el puño 

Hinata se limito a asentir pues llevaba toda la noche colorada como un tomate.  
Los tres salieron rumbo a sus casas lee por un lado y Naruto e hinata por otro.

Etto…. Hinata…. –dijo Naruto un poco colorado-yaque estamos, ¿te importa que te acompañe hasta tu casa?  
Hinata pego un pequeño bote que Naruto no vio y agacho la cabeza compltamente colorada  
Hm…hm..no…no me importa Naruto-kun –dijo esta timidamente.  
Ok!- respondio Naruto sonriendo

El chico le acompaño hasta la mansion de los huyga y se despidio de ella y se dirigio rapidamente a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente.  
Puerta de salida de Konoha: 11AM  
Shikamaru: aah por que me tuve que ir tan temprano, estos vana tardar aun mucho en llegar. Joder k problemático…

Puerta de salida de Konoha 11:10 A.M  
Seldin: Shikamaru, que puntual eres, creique habiamos quedado dentro de una hora.  
Shikamaru: si, pero me aburriaen mi casa…  
Seldin: ah ok

Puerta de salida de Konoha 11:30 A.M  
Shikamaru: huh, hay vienen Sai y sakura.  
Seldin: buenos dias, ¿que tal?  
Sai: hola Shikamaru-chan, Seldin-chan  
Shikamaru y Seldin ¿ein?  
Sakura: no sai, para los hombres se usa "kun"  
Sai: ah vale, ok

Puerta de salida de Konoha: 11:46 AM  
Lee: si ya estamos casi todos!! Vivamos nuestra juventud y lleguemos a la villa del sonido en 1 dia!!  
Shikamaru: ey lee tranquilízate, aun faltan por llegar algunos, y no tardaremos menos de dos semanas en llegar ala villa del sonido.  
Lee: como! Dos semanas! Gai-sensei- dame fuerzas para soportar tal viaje en tal lentitud…

Puerta de Salida de Konoha: 12:00 Am

Sakura: por allí llegan Hinata y Kiba!  
Shikamaru: hm, esos dos acaban juntos  
Sakura: ¿como dices?  
Shikamaru: ya lo veras…  
Sakura: pero si a Hinata le gusta Naruto  
Shikamaru: lo se  
Sakura: como tu digas, desde luego tu no conoces a las mujeres.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: la ultima frase de Sakura la escribo como si yo si las entendiera XDD )

Kiba: hola! Llegamos tarde?  
Seldin: nop, llegáis justo a la hora.  
Hinata: y donde esta… Naruto-kun –un poquito colorada.  
Sakura: aun no llego

Puerta de salida de Konoha: 12:30….  
Shikamaru: Joder, que problemático…  
Sakura: cuando llegara ese imbecil  
Lee: hagamos flexiones mientras llega (con su pose)  
Seldin ¿tu estas mal de la olla?

Puerta de Konoha: 14:00

Naruto: disculpen el retraso!!! Me quede dormido!  
Sakura: backa –y le pega una ostia en la cabeza  
Joder, vamos a salir dos horas mas tarde de lo previsto.  
El resto del grupo miro a Naruto, varios cabizbajos y negando con la cabeza.

Y con esto el grupo partió, despidiéndose de unas Konoha que no volteriana ver en mucho tiempo, y que posiblemente algunos ni volverían a ver.

Gracias doy a HIbi-san por el review que me dejo sobre las aprejas, todo a su tiempo, principalmente sera aventura, pero tranquilo, yha habra romance y lemon, y habra varias parejas.

Dejen reviews!!


	3. El viaje parte I

Capitulo 3

El viaje parte I

Mientras el grupo avanzaba por el pais del fuego no hubo problemas, fueron a buen ritmo, y cpn buen humor, ya que shikamaru, penso que no era necesario ir en formación tan cerca de konoha. eso no impedia, que únicamente pararan en la noche para cenar y descansar. En cuanto anochecio, el grupo se detuvo e hizo el campamento.

Shilamaru: bien, Naruto e Hinata, id a buscar leña, Sakura y sai id a por agua al arrolo que hay un poco mas alla, Kiba Seldin y Lee, montad las tiendas.

Todos: Hai

Naruto: ¿Y tu que vas a hacer Shikamaru?,¿ buscar comida?

Shikamaru: Eso seria muy problemático…creo que mejor me tumbare un rato

Naruto ¿Qué?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto: maldito shikamaru… Ese tio si que es un perezoso, lo demas es tonteria…

Hinata: Tran…tranquilo Naruto-kun, Shi…shikamaru-san es asi…

Naruto: bueno si, cada uno tiene su forma de ser. A todo esto… como te han ido todos estos años hinata? Es increíble como has cambiado.

Hinata (totalmente roja): Yo… etto…. Pues bien… kiba-kun me ayudo mucho con el entrenamiento y demas… le debo mucho a el…

Naruto: ah, el cara perro… entiendo…

Hinata: el ha sido alguien muy importante para mi, me ayudo a superar… el…tu partida…

Naruto (ligeramente cabizbajo): ya veo….Bueno, ya tenemos la leña, volvamos al campamento.

Naruto empezo a alejarse con la leña, dejando atrás a Hinata

Hinata: Naruto-kun….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sai: etto… Sakura…una pregunta…

Sakura:Dime Sai

Sai: en cuanto recuperemos a Sasuke… ¿me abandonareis?

Sakura se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar la inocencia de Sai. Sonrio y le dijo.

Sakura: tranquilo Sai, Sasuke es Sasuke, y tu… eres tu, esteis o no los dos, Naruto y yo no te dejaremos

Sai: me alegra escuchar eso fea sakura…

Sakura (con tic en el ojo):…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Lee: habeis escuchado un grito por alli –pregunto sobre el campamento ya montado.

Seldin: eso sonaba a un pobre animal castrado

Lee: ¿habra gente tan cruel que vaya castrando animales?

Kiba: creedme, entiendo de animales, y eso…no era un grito de un animal…

Ante eso, los 3 pusieron una mueca de dolor mientras lanzaban animos a aquel al que le hubieran torturado asi…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sai (sin respiración): Sa….Sa…Sakura…. esto duele…

Sakura: asi aprenderas Sai. Venga, nos vamos.

Sakura se fue corriendo al campamento, mientras que Sai iba arrastrandose por el suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto (volviendo al campamento) Hemos esuchado una especia de grito, ¿ha pasado algo?

Lee: creemos que han castrado por alli a alguien…

Ante eso naruto puso una mueca de dolor…

Kiba: Oei Hinata, ya habeis vuelto? Como os ha ido?

Hinata (sonriendo): Bien Kiba-kun. Gracias, y a vosotros?

Kiba: no nos fue mal, pero si un perezoso que yo se me (dijo mirando a shikamaru) nos hubiese ayudado hubiera estado mejor.

Shikamaru: Mendosuke…. Bueno vamos a encender el fuego. Seldin…

Seldin: OK **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU(1)**

**L**ee (mirando al frente) Mirad, alli viene Sakura!

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Como os ha ido… ¿os? Donde esta Sai…

Sakura: Se quedo en el bosque, dice que ahora vendra.

Naruto: ah ok…

Bueno, este capitulo me salio un poco corto, pero Mañana pondre el siguiente y sera algo mas largo

Paso a responder a los reviews:

_Alexa Hiwatari_: Gracias por tu review las parejas ya se veran, pero te puedo decir que ShikaTema no habra, por que principalmente los ninjas de suna apenas saldran si es k salen…

_Gabe_ Logan: wao, no me esperaba recibir un review tuyo, he leido muchas de tus historias y estan inreibles!!

_Llana_: pues igual, las parejas ya se veran, pero lo siento, Neji, saldra en esta historia, para ser exactos en dos capitulos, pero no tendra relevancia en la historia…

(1) Katon goukakyu no jutsu: Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego


	4. La confrontación

Capitulo 4:

La confrontación.

El campamento había sido montado. Finalmente, entre todos, consiguieron convencer a Shikamaru de que era su obligación ir a buscar aunque sea unas pocas frutas para comer, ya que no debían gastar tan pronto sus provisiones. Shikamaru fue acompañado por Seldin y Naruto para vigilar que no se echaba a dormir.

Al rato de haber partido, ya habían cogido fruta y peces para cenar esa noche, e incluso desayunar la mañana siguiente.

Naruto, se había tomado demasiado seriamente lo de tomar provisiones y acabo con una gran cantidad de fruta, superior a la de Seldin y Shikamaru juntas.

Shikamaru: Aaah… Naruto, no hacia falta coger tanto…

Naruto: neh?... demo… Shikamaru, recuerda que yo seré el próximo hokage, y tengo que esforzarme,

Seldin: Pues sinceramente tal y como tienes la mentalidad, dudo que llegues a ser hokage…. Además, coger mucha fruta no da puntos para ese cargo.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Que quieres decir que con mi mentalidad no llegare a ser Hokage!

Seldin: Pues prácticamente eso, no busco provocarte, pero si sigues con esa mentalidad que tienes, que apenas ha madurado, dudo que llegues a Hokage.

Shikamaru: Seldin para…

Naruto: y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme si mi mentalidad es de una forma u otra neh?!

Shikamaru: Naruto, no empieces tu también…

Seldin: Pues de momento soy un superior a ti, ya que yo soy Jounin y tu únicamente Guenin.

Naruto: Superior a mi?! Quieres ver lo superior que eres?

Seldin (sonriendo con autosuficiencia): me gustaría verlo…

Naruto: **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (1)**

Ante esto, 6 copias de Naruto aparecieron y estas, unto al verdadero empezaron a rodear a Seldin que ni se había inmutado.

Naruto: Ahora veras ¡Al ataque!

Ante esto, las copias y Naruto se dispusieron a saltar sobre Seldin pero este junto las manos con un sello un tanto raro, y los clones se quedaron quietos

Naruto: Que demonios pasa! Algo me esta impidiendo andar!

Seldin: **DOTON: DRAGONES ENREDADOS (2)**

**S**eldin: gracias a mi técnica, no puedes moverte. Y ahora prepárate a caer.

Seldin: **TECNICA DE MEJORA: DRAGONES ESTRANGULADORES (3)**

Ante esto, los dragones que Seldin decía que inmovilizaban a Naruto empezaron a salir de la tierra y empezaron a enrollarse alrededor de Naruto, estrangulándole un poco

Shikamaru: Parad ya los dos…

Naruto: Baka! Con esto no podrás vencerme!

Ante esto, Seldin apretó la fuerza de sus dragones, y los 6 clones desaparecieron. Seldin se acerco lentamente hasta Naruto.

Seldin: ¿te rindes?

Naruto: Jamás!

Ante esto, Naruto desapareció dejando a Seldin con los ojos abiertos y con una cara de sorpresa, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, vio a Naruto con un clon y una bola de chakra en la mano.

Seldin: Mierda, era otro bunshin, maldición- dijo mientras veía a Naruto abalanzándose hacia el mientras el clon desaparecía.

Naruto: ¡Ahora veras! **RASENGAN (4)**

Ante esto, Naruto estrello el Rasengan en el pecho de Seldin, pero este, se transformo en un tronco

Naruto:mierda…. Es bueno… en cierto modo me recuerda a Sasuke.

Seldin: esa técnica…. Era la del Yondaime Hokage? El rayo amarillo de Konoha?

Naruto: la misma… jejeje impresionado eh…

Seldin: he de reconocer que si… pero eso no bastara para vencerme…

Ante esto, Seldin y Naruto, empezaron a luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que de repente ambos se quedaron quietos, y de repente, se dieron un cabezazo mutuamente, quedando los dos KO

Shikamaru: **KAGE MANE NO JUTSU (5)**: realizado con éxito…. Mendosuke…. ¿Tenéis que ser así?... sois demasiado problemáticos… Venga, levantaos, volvemos al campamento.

Naruto y Seldin mientras se frotaban la frente: Hai!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura: no están tardando demasiado?

Lee: estarán haciendo arder su llama de la juventud.

Sakura: Lee… sabes lo mal que suena eso?

Lee: si.. Acabo de caer… pero bueno, no debes preocuparte Sakura, ellos son fuertes, y se les ha pasado algo, sabrán apañárselas.

Hinata: empiezo a preocuparme por Naruto-kun…

Kiba: tranquila Hinata, Naruto debe estar por ahí haciendo payasadas como es costumbre en el.

Hinata: Kiba-kun! No digas eso de Naruto…

Kiba: venga ya Hinata, si sabes que es cierto.

Hinata: demo…

Naruto: YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!!

Sai: ya esta aquí el ninja mas escandaloso de la villa de la hoja

Sakura: como que tardasteis tanto?

Shikamaru: Mendosuke… nos surgió un problema en cuanto íbamos a buscar la fruta…

Seldin: si, pero nada grave.

Sakura: Ah muy bien, pero... ¿Dónde esta la fruta?

Seldin Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron de golpe, y se dieron cuenta de que se habían dejado toda la comida en el lugar del combate

Seldin: mierda…

Shikamaru mirando al cielo con cara de desesperación: Mendosuke…

Naruto: Todo esto es por tu culpa Seldin Baka!

Seldin: repite eso!

Shikamaru: no empecéis de nuevo…

Ante esto, y sin nadie explicárselo, Sakura dio con dos manos, 3 coscorrones, uno a Shikamaru, otro a Naruto y otro a Seldin.

Naruto: Sakura-chan… a que ha venido eso?

Sakura: Teme Naruto… ya estáis volviendo allí si no queréis pasar un mal rato (inner- SHANNAROOOOOOO)

Sai: Donde están?

Sakura: Han ido a buscar algo al bosque, ahora vuelven.

BIEN que les ha parecido? Sinceramente, el final no me ha gustado mucho a mí, pero no se me ocurría nada más. En el siguiente capitulo, llegaran a la frontera del país del fuego, y harán un encuentro interesante, que llevara a un gran combate

Traducciones

(1): La multiplicación de sombras

(2): es una tecnica que puede aprender todo ninja, no es especial de ningun clan. Consiste en que de la tierra salen pequeños dragones que se enoscan a los pies del rival y no le permiten andar, saltar o lo que sea.

(3): Esta es una habilidad del clan Arade. A partir de una tecnica base, pueden mejorarla o desarrolarla sin necesidad de largos sellos y sin gasar demasiado chakra.

(4): bueno… creo que todos conoceis el Rasengan no?

(5):Tecnica de la sombre imitadora. Tambien la concereis la gran mayoria

Respuestas a los reviews:

FenrirCrinos: Gracias por el review, este capitulo es algo mas largo, pero aun no mucho, pero tranquilo, cada capitulo sera mas largo.

Alexa Hiwatari: Sip, Naruto con celos, y aun no has visto nada ;)

Kotono-san: Bueno, pues aquí tienes la continuación

Espero que me sigan leyendo

Dejen Reviews!!


	5. El primer Obstaculo

Capitulo 5 El primer obstaculo.

El grupo iba de rama en rama a una velocidad ni alta ni baja. Shikamaru Seldin y Naruto, iban un poco rezagados, debido a cierto "incidente" que ocurrio en la noche anterior, relacionado con la fruta. Al cabo de ir marchando durante mas de 5 horas, sin apenas descansos, llegaron a una zona rocosa sin apenas vegetación. Habian llegado a la frontera del pais del fuego.

Shikamaru: Bien, se acabo la parte facil del viaje. A partir de aquí, empieza lo serio. Empezemos a andar cautelosamente. Llegados al pais en donde se halla la villa del sonido, nos dividiremos para encontrar la guarida de orochimaru. Ahora mantenguanse unidos y no rompan formación.

Todos: HAI!

El grupito empezo a andar por el camino de rocas con precaucion. Se formaron aunque iban juntos, diversos grupos donde empezaron a hablar.

Kiba: Nunca pense que en la frontera el cambio de terreno fuese tan radical.

Seldin: cierto, hemos pasado de bosque frondoso a desierto de rocas en menos de un km, aunque haya pasado por aquí varias veces sigo sin acostumbrarme.

Hinata: ¿Ya has pasado.. por aki Seldin-san?

Seldin: Omite el san, no es necesario el formalismo, y si, he estado aki varias veces, y en una batalla que tuve aquí es donde fui reconocido para ser jounin.

Kiba: ¿Cuánto llevas de jounin?

Seldin: apenas llevare un año, y la verdad es que me gusta el sentirme importante para la villa y para mi clan.

Hinata: Se lo que es eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿?: Y bien ……-san, cuando atacamos?

¿?: espera un segundo …….. pronto llegara el momento de capturar al kyubi no jinchuruki…

¿? Jujuju… lo estoy deseando. Y parece que tambien esta el aprendiz del dodo jejeje…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto: Sakura-chan no estas cansada? Quieres que te lleve a cuestas?

Sakura (un poco ruborizada) no hace falta naruto, esto bien gracias.

Lee: Dejame a mi que te lleve Sakura-San, por la llama de la juventud.

Sakura sonriendole: no gracias lee-san Naruto, pero voy bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sai: Me parece que tenemos problemas

Shikamaru: tu tambien lo has notado? Mendosuke ¡TODOS SALTEN RAPIDO!

¿? Jujujuju demasiado tarde **SUITON: TSUNAMI NO SUI NO JUTSU! (1)**

Ante esto, de la nada aparecio una gran cantidad de agua que se dirijia hacia los ninjas, Los mas rapidos como Sai y Lee saltaron y esquivaron el tsunami, cogiendo Sai a Shikamaru y Lee a Sakura que eran los mas rapidos. Los otros 4 ninjas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo e hicieron lo k pudieron para salvarse.

Seldin: **DOTON CUPULA PEDREGOSA NO JUSTU (2)**

Ante esto, Seldin pudo crear milagrosamente una cúpula de piedra que le protegio tanto a el como a Kiba, pero por desgracia, Hinata y Naruto se tragaron el tsunami de lleno.

Shikamaru: Mendosuke, ¡NARUTO!¡HINATA!

¿? Tu pareces el lider, un lider no deberia descuidarse. **KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU (3)**

Shikamaru se giro solo para ver como una gran bola de fuego se dirigia hacia el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai: Esto pinta mal- mirando a Shiakamaru siendo devorado por la bola de fuego. Lee Sakura, unios a mi, agrupemonos que no nos cojan separados!

Los 3 ninjas restantes se juntaron y se encararon a sus enemigos reconociendoles al instante.

Ambos, vestidos con tunicas negras y nubes rojas. Criminales de rango S.

El causante de la matanza Uchiha y el tiburón de la villa de la niebla, miembro de los shinobi gata.

Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshikage….

Bueno este es el capitulo 5. En media hora/ hora pondre el capitulo 6, que es que no estoy en mi casa.

Lamento la tardanza se que es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado pero no pude ponerlo antes. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿un review?

Y gracias por los reviews!!

(1): tecnica de elemento agua que causa un tsunami

(2) : tecnica que crea una cupula de tierra muy dura y casi indestructible, pero que consume mucho chakra

(3) la famosa tecnica de la bola de fuego.


	6. La batalla

Capitulo 6

El primer obstáculo II

Sai, Lee y Sakura se encararon a sus rivales. Itachi y Kisame. Ellos solos no iban a poder derrotarlos pero no les iban a dejar salir sin problemas.

Kisame: Bien, preparaos… ¡vuestro fin ha llegado!

Dicho esto, Kisame cogió su espada samehada y salio disparado hacia los 3 shinobis de konoha, pero en mitad del camino, un torbellino salio del agua, obligando a Kisame a retroceder

Kiba: _**GATSUGAA!**_

Seldin: (apareciendo bajo el agua junto a los 3 ninjas jadeando) Disculpad, no pudimos llegar antes, ese tsunami nos pillo casi de lleno. Afortunadamente, Kiba ha conseguido remontarnos a la superficie en cuanto mi técnica se desmorono.

Sakura: No pasa nada Seldin, ahora preparémonos par…. UGH

Sakura fue propulsada varios metros atrás en cuanto Kiba se estrello contra ella. Los ninjas de konoha se giraron para ver al enemigo y pudieron ver a un Itachi calmado y a un Kisame riendo por haber mandado a tomar viento a Kiba.

Seldin: Ugh… mierda… estos tios son demasiado fuertes para nosotros la hemos cag… oh-oh…

Antes de que acaba de decir esto, Itachi desapareció de la vista de los shinobis, apareciendo justo detrás de ellos lanzándoles una poderosa técnica

Itachi: _**KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU**_

Seldin: _**SUITON: DRAGON PROTECTOR ACUATICO NO JUTSU**_

Ante esto la lengüeta/bola de fuego fue parada por un muro acuático con forma de dragón creado por Seldin.

Seldin: Maldición me queda poco chakra, pensad una estrategia rápido, yo impediré que ellos pasen _**TECNICA DE MEJORA, RESISTENCIA DE LA ROCA.**_

Dicho esto, la cúpula de dragón de Seldin, se volvió tan sólida como una roca.

Lee: esto se vuelve mal, hemos perdido a Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata, o hacemos algo rápido, o estamos muertos.

Sai: Tengo una idea, que tal si…

Justo en ese momento, la pared de Seldin se vino a bajo dejando ver a Kisame blandiendo su espada riendo como un loco directo a matar a Sai

Kisame: muere maldito niñato

Pero justo en el momento en el que Kisame iba a matar a Sai se quedo quieto como una estatua.

Kisame: Pero que demonios es esto

Shikamaru: _**Kagemane no jutsu **_realizado…con éxito… cof cof…

Kisame: Maldito crio, como has esquivado la gran bola de fuego que te envió Itachi, no pudo darte tiempo a saltar y esquivarla.

Shikamaru: Quien dice que salte? Simplemente deje de concentrar chakra en los pies y me deje hundir en el agua. Tan fácil como eso. Aunque debo reconocer que no sali ileso.

Kisame: Eres un chico listo, pero no lo suficiente

Shikamaru: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Itachi (poniéndole un kunai en el cuello) Quiere decir exactamente esto.

Dicho esto, Itachi se dispuso a matarlo, pero Shikamaru milagrosamente lo esquivo recibiendo una herida grave en el hombro, y esto libero de la técnica a Kisame.

Kisame (encarando a los ninjas) _**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu.**_

Ante esto un gran tiburón de agua salio enfrente de Kisame, lanzándose contra los jóvenes ninjas, estos lo esquivaron pero se separaron aun mas.

Shikamaru: _maldición, yo estoy tocado, Seldin esta echo polvo y Sai Kiba Lee y Sakura no pueden contra ellos. Si a eso le sumamos que estan en ventaja tactica y territorial… mierda esto pinta muy mal…_

¿?: teme malditos!!!!

Tras ese aterrador grito, hubo una gran explosión cerca de donde estaba Itachi. Este únicamente salto a un lado esquivando la explosión

Itachi: Hmmm… el kyubi no jinchuruky (no se si se escribe asi) Ya casi no lo recordaba

Todos miraron al lugar de la explosion y se encontraron con un Naruto, totalmente empapado, con una gran chakra rojo que le envolvia con forma de dos colas sosteniendo a cuestas a Hinata.

Naruto: Malditos… pagareis por esto… os voy a matar…

Kisame: Vaya hombre, creia que te habia eliminado. ¿Cómo escapaste del tsunami?

---------- Flash Back -----------

_El tsunami se venia sobre todos, Naruto miro como 4 saltaban y como una estraña cupula se levantaba de golpe pero el no iba a poder esquivarlo._

_Naruto: kusoooooo! _

_Naruto se tapo la cara para evitar el golpe, pero este fue mucho mas suave de lo que esperaba, y simplemente se sintio sumergir en el agua._

_Naruto. ¿Qué clase de tecnica patatera es esta, una tecnica para asustar o que?_

_Naruto abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a Hinata justo en frente de el, con los pies pegados al suelo gracias al chakra. La habia protegido, posiblmeente con su vida al tragarse ese tsunami…_

_Naruto: Hinata… glubr glar…_

_Narut cogio a Hinata y la llevo a la superficie lo mas rapido ue pudo, y justo cuando salio vio a Shikamaru siendo devorado por las llamas._

_Naruto- Hinata Hinata! Como estas?_

_Hinata (perdiendo el sentido poco a poco): Naruto-kun… estas… ¿bien?_

_Naruto: Si Hinata estoy bien, y pronto tu lo estaras tambien, espera solo un momento por favor…_

_Hinata cerrando los ojos: Naruto… solo quiero decirte… que yo… desde siempre… te…………_

_Naruto: Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto (posando suavemente a Hinata junto a sakura) Por favor Sakura-chan cuida de Hinata… Yo voy a matar a esos desgraciados……..

Bien es el fin del capitulo.

**Por favor dejen reviews que si no no escribo.**

**Para este cap he tardado por ue he pasado 15 dias en un campamento.**

**Siguiente capitulo: RESCATADOS!**


	7. Salvados!

Ante todo, queria pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Lo siento mucho pero por falta de motivacion y por una mala época no he podido escribir antes.

Ahora sin más dilación, capitulo 7

Itachi: Vaya vaya, Kisame, estas perdiendo facultades.

Kisame: Eso veo. Al final mi querido Tsunami solo acabo con uno…

Ante esto, Naruto salto como un loco en dirección de Kisame concentrando toda la energía que pudo en su puño para darle un gran puñetazo, mientras que con una de las 2 colas lanzo un latigazo a Itachi para que este no interviniera. Itachi esquivo el golpe sin mayor dificultad, mientras que Kisame sonrio ansiosamente viendo a Naruto llegar a el.

Naruto: Maldito seas, prepárate! Te voy a matar desgraciado!

Ante esto Naruto estampo su puño en la cara de Kisame, que desapareció en agua. Naruto cayó al agua y busco ansiosamente a Kisame, con claras obsesiones de matarlo. En cuanto lo localizo, se lanzo hacia él, pero de golpe se quedo quieto.

Shikamaru: **Kagemane**** no ****jutsu**… Por el amor de Kami Naruto, demasiado nos cuesta esto ya como para que además te pongas loco. Nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí es trabajando todos juntos.

Naruto poco a poco empezó a calmarse y miro a Hinata, donde Sakura la estaba atendiendo. Miro a Shikamaru, y mientras las colas desaparecían asintió.

Naruto: Gracias Shikamaru, tienes toda la razón….

Seldin: Cuidado!

Ante esto Naruto se giro y vio como Kisame estaba justo enfrente de el con samehada alzada a punto de matarlo. Por fortuna, estaba aun bajo los efectos del kagemane de Shikamaru, y este lo hizo moverse. Esto pillo desprevenido a Kisame que estampo su golpe en el agua.

Shikamaru: Ahora Sai!

Tras esto, de las gotas de agua que salieron del golpe de Kisame salieron gotitas de tinta que poco a poco empezaron a envolver a Kisame.

Itachi: No penséis que será tan fácil.

Itachi activo el Sharingan, y se lanzo directo hacia Sai, para romperle la técnica, pero en ese momento, un dragon de agua se le apareció de frente.

Seldin: **Suiton****Suiridiyan**** no ****jutsu**

Itachi esquivo sin mucho problema el golpe saltando, y se dio cuenta de que cometió un gran error. Habia caído de lleno en la trampa, y vio como un Kiba encolerizado, se dirigía hacia el

Kiba: **Gatsuuga**

Itachi recibió el golpe de lleno mientras Kisame era reducido a nada por la tinta.

Seldin¿Lo logramos?

Shikamaru: Ugh…. Eso parece…

Itachi: Lamento decir que no…

De repente del agua empezaron a salir numerosos Kisames, mientras que del cuerpo de Itachi salía una badada de cuervos.

Shikamaru: Mierda, hemos caído de lleno en un Genjutsu…

Seldin: Shikamaru que hacemos ahora!

Naruto: Estamos en un buen lio….

Shikamaru: Mierda estamos apañados.

Pero justo en ese momento, el grupo volvió a la normalidad, y vieron a copias de Sakura sacándolos del Genjutsu mientras que Lee hacia frente como podía a los Akatsukis. Pero tras desacerles del genjutsu, Sakura cayo rendida al agua, siendo salvada de ahogarse por Sai, que la deposito junto a Hinata y Akamaru, quien defendia a la herida.

Sai: Esta agotada, ha tenido que hacer copias y liberar a 5 de un genjutsu, no podemos contar con ella…

Shikamaru: Mierda, estamos cayendo como moscas… Joder piensa piensa que podemos hacer.

Mientras Shikamaru y Sai pensaban, Seldin Lee Kiba y Naruto luchaban contra Itachi y Kisame.

Lee: Gracias a Dios que llegais, ya creía que no salía de ahí…

Seldin: Lee, las felicitaciones mas tarde – haciendo sellos a gran velocidad- **Katon****dragonoka**** no ****jutsu**

Un enorme dragon de fuego salió de la boca de Seldin dirigiéndose a Itachi y Kisame, logrando separarlos.

Seldin: Ve por el cara tiburón Lee, voy a inmovilizarle lo que pueda! Kiba Naruto, entretened a Itachi. **Suiton****dragonosui**** no ****jutsu****Tecnica**** de mejora ****dragon**** enredadera de agua**

Ante esto, un dragon de agua surgió dirección a Kisame que seguía en el aire enredándolo e inmovilizándole. En ese momento Lee apareció enfrente de Kisame listo y dispuesto a golpearle.

Lee: **Konoha****sempu**

Kisame detuvo el golpe a duras penas y salió propulsado cayendo en una roca, en la cual se levanto dolorido.

Kisame: Ugh… no esta mal…

Seldin: Agh…. Muy bien Lee…. Siga cof mos asi! Uagh

Seldin de golpe no pudo acabar la frase ya que un kunai se le clavo en la pierna izquierda haciéndole perder su concentración de chakra y undiendose en el agua parciamente. Al levantar la cabeza Seldin pudo ver a Itachi enfrente de el como si nada.

Seldin: Como!? Y Naruto y Kiba!

Itachi se limito a señalar a su espalda, donde ajenos a lo ocurrido atrás, luchaban contra otro Itachi.

Seldin: Mierda… Bushin….

Itachi iba a rematar a Seldin cuando un muro de tinta le envolvió, haciendo desaparecer la copia.

Seldin: Kami te bendiga Sai… Ugh…

Sai: Tu pierna tiene ,mala pinta…

Seldin: Hoy todo tiene mala pinta. ¿Tiene Shikamaru pensado ya algo?

Shikamaru apareció justo detrás de Seldin y junto a Sai le explico su plan. Seldin y Sai escucharon atentamnte y suspiraron. Se iban a quedar secos de Chakra, se la jugaban todo a una carta.

Sai: vamos alla

Sai concentro el chakra y envio un grupo de animales de tinta donde Kisame, que estaba en riguroso combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Lee. Al ver llegar tanto animal, Kisame empujo a Lee y empezó a destruir a los animales con suma facilidad.

Sai: Ahora esta distraído, vas tu Seldin.

Seldin ¡Si! **Arade**** no ****jutsu****Dragon**** sagrado negro**

De Seldin salió un dragon negro, que envolvió en un santiamén a Kisame quien intentaba liberarse.

Kisame Ugh, maldito…

Shikamaru: Me toca! **Kage**** Mane no ****jutsu**

Shikamaru uso sus ultimas energiar para atrapar a Kisame, este perdió el control total de su cuerpo, y Sikamaru aprovecho, haciéndole atacar con Samehada a Itachi, quien no esperando tal ataque, por su lucha contra Naruto y Kiba recibió un corte profundo en un hombro. Kisame siguió atacando a Itachi, hasta que este salto a una roca y miro al campo de batalla. Kisame consiguió liberarse de la técnica de Shikamaru y salto a otra roca alejado de Itachi

Itachi: Esto pinta mal- sonrio- Enfin.- Junto sus manos. **Katon****…. **Ugh….

¿?Me parece que no Uchiha Itachi…. Tu historia se acaba aquí.

En ese momento, una mano electrificada salió de pecho de Itachi quien escupió sangre, ante la atónita mirada de todos

Kisame: Itachi!

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar pues 2 Katanas le atravesaron de par en par.

Frente al grupo, Hatake Kakashi se encontraba, aun atravesando a Itachi, mientras que Kisame era atravesado por Shiranui Guenma y por Aoba Yamashiro. Tras ellos, con los heridos se encontraba Shizune atendiéndoles.

Proximo capitulo¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?


End file.
